First Sight
by hysteriabliss
Summary: This is the First chapter of Twilight from Mike Newton's point of view.  How would you feel if Edward Cullen was threatening to steal the most beautiful girl in school, Bella Swan?


**The characters and plot of this are the works of Stephenie Meyer. I have merely put it in a different perspective and can take no credit for her literary genius.**

1It was the first day of my junior year of high school. I felt like I was going to barf. My mother was all excited and happy to send me back to purgatory. I tried to play along, but was all too glad to be ushered out the door 15 minutes before first period started.

I climbed into my Suburban and turned the key, my favorite rap station flooding me with comforting music. Because I live only 5 minutes from Forks High School, I was unsurprised when I found myself in the parking lot; the familiar roads had disappeared quickly under the layer of discomfort and confusion that was my mind.

There was, however, a new addition to the student body that I had forgotten about; I could tell by the rusty red Chevy truck occupying my usual parking spot. Isabella Swan, the daughter of Chief of Police Charlie Swan, would be a new face to look for in the halls. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

The morning passed inconsequentially. My new teachers droned on about rules for respect, homework policies; the usual crap. Isabella was in my English class, but I didn't get to talk to her, because Eric Yorker intercepted her on her way out. I also saw her at lunch, sitting with Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and a few other girls. She was of no great beauty, although her sheepish grins made me smile. She had a heart-shaped face, and average brown hair tumbling down her back and shoulders. Her full lips were often pursed in confusion, and her pale cheeks often turned pink from an embarrassed blush. I found it annoyed me when Eric Yorkie waved at her across the cafeteria. He had always been a nerd.

And Isabella seemed transfixed by the Cullens. I suppose that would be an average response. Their statuesque beauty was in-human, and it was unsurprising that that would attract attention. Edward looked at her a few times, and each time she would blush a deep scarlet. I know I shouldn't have been jealous-I had never even talked to her, and she didn't know I existed. But I was. And why shouldn't I have been? She was cute, and there weren''t many beauties in Forks. Except Rosalie and Alice Cullen, but they were outcasts.

Anyway, it turned out that Bella was in my bio class. She sat next to Edward, who looked as if she had murdered his brother! He had a frustrated grimace on his face the whole period! I suppose there's no need for jealousy there, then. He ran out of class the second the bell rang, and I took the opportunity to introduce myself.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" I asked after she had packed her bag, smiling in a welcoming manner, just to show her that not all of Forks was as impolite as the Cullens.

"Bella." she responded. She seemed annoyed, as if she had been making the correction repeatedly all day, despite the friendly smile she offered.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" I asked, secretly hoping that she was totally lost and needed me to hold her hand, or something, to escort her to 6th period.

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it." I was inwardly crushed at her dismissal, before I realized that I was headed to gym, too. My insides were leaping for joy! Two classes with Bella in a row! Score!

"That's my next class, too." I said, trying, unsuccessfully, to keep my cool, and not show an ounce of my excitement.

"So, how do you like Forks?" I asked as we headed for gym.

"Its okay. Very wet." she replied, gesturing toward the large puddles of water littering the hallways and the cascading rain.

"Oh, that's right, you're from Phoenix. I''d forgotten. I lived in California until I was ten, so I understand about missing the sun, and all. You get used to it after a while."

Bella nodded frequently as I continued chattering: about the weather, my classes; the general Forks gossip.

As we reached the gym, I asked, "So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."

She flinched, but responded coolly, "Was that the boy I sat next to in biology?"

"Yeah. He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know. I never spoke to him." This seemed to be bothering her, so I went for the comforting effect.

"He's a weird guy. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." I responded smoothly, with a slightly flirtatious smile.

She smiled and walked into the girls' locker room. I went to change, slightly dazed. She was awfully nice, and very cute. Maybe I'd sit with her tomorrow at lunch.

P.E. today was volleyball, _again_. Bella sat on the sidelines and watched, and, distracted, I almost punched Ben in the face. After school I walked Bella to the office where she had to drop off paperwork, and drove home to mountains of homework, Bella still on my mind. I found I was forgetting to add simple letters to words and my grammar was horrible. My English paper all looked something like this:

_Shakesperes __Romeo and Juliet __shows__ tells us of __too__ two star-crosse lovers who despite trials ad much __suffering__ tribulations continue to love each other and __triumph over __overcome th pressure of their warring families._

I decided after a while that the effort was worthless and went to sleep.


End file.
